The Timekeeper
by James Landor
Summary: While Emily and Alison share one last night together at the kissing rock, they discuss the future of their family. Set during 7x18.


Ali moved her lips down to Emily's neck. She dragged them over Emily's skin and felt her shiver. Alison pulled her close and breathed in before kissing her neck again.

Emily grasped Ali's hips so that Ali would straddle her, and she did, holding Emily's face and kissing her deeply. She began grinding down onto her, unable to stop herself, unable to let go of Emily, barely leaving time between kisses to breathe.

Emily lifted her slightly in order to tilt her onto the hard earth. She held a gentle hand behind Alison's head and gazed down into her eyes while she grasped for a pillow with the other. Ali lifted her head and let Emily replace her hand with it. Emily rested the full weight if her hips in-between Ali's legs and she pushed up to her in response. Her body pressed tightly between the unforgiving ground and Emily's strong legs.

Alison kissed her again, she slid her tongue softly between her lips before sucking on her bottom lip and releasing it. Emily stretched her arm out in search of a blanket, and it wasn't until she burned herself on a candle…

"Ah!"

that they stopped. Ali looked back at her set-up and then to Emily who held her left hand close to her body.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not a bad burn."

Ali carefully unraveled Emily's fingers and finding the burn between her thumb and her forefinger, kissed the reddening spot. "Why don't we eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Emily insisted. She shook her head and leaned back down for a kiss.

Ali was suddenly concerned about the time, they had little of it now. She put her hands flat on Emily's shoulders and pushed her up.

Emily furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

Ali looked suddenly terrified as she took in a sharp breath and sat up. "There are some things I need to tell you while I still can. Things we need to discuss."

"We have time." Emily couldn't even convince herself of that. Instead, she took Ali's right hand between both of hers and stared at their entwined fingers as she waited for Ali to begin.

"I've wasted so much time not telling you how I feel, and now we barely have any time left."

Emily looked up at her and she looked away as she began to cry. She shifted her gaze to their fingers, and Emily began to stroke the back of her hand with her thumb.

"So I need to tell you now, in case we never see each other again."

Emily tilted her head. "Ali…."

"Or for a very long time at least…." She slowly inhaled and held her breath for an extra beat before sighing. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Em. I wouldn't even be in Rosewood." She took another breath. "That may seem like a bad thing after all that has happened, but it's not. If I weren't in Rosewood right now, I wouldn't be with you, and without you, I'm not happy, and without you, I wouldn't have survived. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here at all. You saved my life, Em."

"I remember. You saved mine too."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, yes, but what I mean is, the thought of you saved my life."

Emily was curious what she meant.

"You saved my life so much more than you think you did. I've had so many people in my life, and when I was buried in the ground like a dead body, I didn't think of them."

Emily shuttered at the thought of Ali suffocating underground.

"When my time came, or what I thought was my time, it turned out that the thought of all those people wasn't enough for me. I didn't care if I never saw them again, or if they never saw me again." Her voice was detached, matter-of-fact. "But you…," she smiled sadly and turned their hands over, "were…. Enough, I mean."

Emily began to cry silently.

"My sweet Emily. She hadn't even learned how spectacular she was yet, she was still so scared of herself, of her own feelings. That was my fault too."

"Ali—"

"I couldn't leave her behind, not yet. My mermaid. No, no I couldn't stay, she would have to find her legs on her own. She could. But I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing your face again. I told myself that if I could just see your face one more time, I would accept the punishment I deserved. But first I just needed to see your face again so that I could memorize it." She let out a small sob and covered her mouth.

Emily pulled her hand away from her lips and looked into her eyes before reaching for her cheeks. She wiped Ali's tears away with her thumbs, but they kept rolling down her face, tear after tear, until they became one unbroken stream. Emily settled to simply kiss her, and she tasted salt as her tears hit their joined lips. Their kisses were wet and clumsy and desperate. Emily finally pulled back after a couple more pecks to Ali's lips. She continued to hold her face and stare into her eyes. They rested their foreheads together and Ali grabbed Emily's wrists.

They pulled apart just enough to look at one another and Alison continued. "I dug myself out of the earth for you and for no one else."

"But then you ran away."

"I had to."

Emily considered this. "I know."

"So I waited for the moment when I could catch a glimpse of you. I stayed close by, and then," she gasped at the memory, "I saw you. In front of my house with someone."

Emily looked down.

Ali smiled widely at the memory. "And she was so beautiful! You looked at her like you used to look at me...before I hurt you so badly. You were smiling, and I knew you would be okay and that she would make you happy."

"You make me happy."

"I know, Em, but I was dead. I knew then that I could leave. Except, I couldn't. I couldn't because I said to myself, 'just one more time if I could see her face just one more time.' So I came back again, and each time I would bargain with myself that I just needed to see you once more. The thought of leaving you forever was more painful than having to see you move on without me."

"I never moved on."

"I know that now. After a while, I noticed something else too: 'A' was torturing you, all of you. I knew then that I had to stick around to keep you safe. I knew I could never contact you, though."

"But you did."

"That's just it. I kept breaking all my rules for you. Seeing your face once more became hearing your voice once more. Hearing your voice became hearing you say my name, hearing you say my name became hearing you speak to me. Hearing you speak to me became having you look me in the eyes. It became coming home. Just every once in a while I could come home to see you. But coming home became staying. You're the reason I'm here. You've always been my reason for everything."

Emily began shaking her head, and she got up onto her knees. "No, no, but all that you've been through since you came back. I helped send you to jail! Oh God! Oh God!"

"Emily!" Ali steadied her and forced her to focus. "That's all over now. Remember? We've forgiven each other."

"That's not—"

"I would have died if I'd stayed on the run, Em. I was starved and threatened and alone. Even if I had survived I would have never been happy without you. I know this is a lot, but I needed to tell you while I still could."

Emily was too dumbstruck to respond right away, so Ali continued. "I love our friends, Em, and I even love my family despite all that they have done wrong and have done to me. I'm glad now that I came back. I'm glad to be with everyone. You taught me that: how to care about other people. But when I was younger, I hadn't learned that lesson yet. I didn't really, truly love anyone but you."

"Why me?"

Ali tilted her head and chuckled. "Because you always loved me enough for the both of us….And I think you managed to sneak into my heart just before it was closed off for good, for what I thought was for good."

"Brownies." Emily smiled at the memory.

"Even the worst of seven-year-olds can catch a crush."

"You weren't the worst…," Emily laughed, "not yet."

Alison smirked.

Emily laid down on her back and guided Alison to rest her head on her chest. Ali felt Emily's breath rise and fall.

"It's my turn now." Emily decided she couldn't wait any longer.

Ali lifted herself on her elbow and looked at Emily. Emily looked at her watch briefly. "eleven more hours."

"No," Alison corrected, "we have fourteen, but we should—"

"Lay back down," she begged as she patted her chest and stared at the sky.

Ali obliged.

"I have some things I need to say too. Alison, tonight will go on forever, I won't let you go for a second of it, but before we start the clock on 'tonight,' I have some business to discuss."

"Business?"

"Mhm. While you were getting a change of clothes from the house, I filled the car up with gas, and I bought a plane ticket online. Well, technically, Caleb bought a plane ticket for Vivian Darkbloom."

"Oh my God!"

"Hey, you're the one who made up the name. I tried to tell you it was awful. I used some extra money I had saved to get you an ID. Well, again, Caleb had someone he knew from high school make it and—"

"It's not the name, Em! You bought me a plane ticket! I can't—"

"You can. I had the ID made long before Tanner started closing in on us. I knew the night the nursery was destroyed that I needed some way to protect you even if I wasn't here. I got it just in case. Mona helped me with the rest."

"What? Mona? Emily!"

"I need you to listen carefully. Under the last two floorboards in the back of the closet, you will find a black wig and a duffle bag with some essentials and some money to exchange."

"Emily please stop," she sobbed.

Emily's voice cracked as she continued. "Your flight to Paris leaves in eleven hours. Three hours before time runs out, and Toby agreed to drive you to Philly."

"I'm not leaving, Emily."

"You have to. For me and for the baby. They don't know you're pregnant, but they will and then they'll take our baby away. I want you both to be free. I can't leave the girls to take the fall, not after everything we've been through, but you can. You have to. They all understand."

At that Ali sat up and fixed her gaze onto Emily. "You don't understand, Em. I am not leaving. I will not get on that flight. I'm not leaving them and I'm especially not leaving you."

"Ali the baby—"

"Why do you think I was in New York, Em? Just to say 'hi' to my brother? We were making a plan of our own."

"For the baby?"

Ali nodded. "We spoke to a lawyer who Jason knows about custody rights. We filed all the paperwork so that the minute our child is born if I am unable to care for it for any reason including incarceration, all parental rights will be transferred to Jason."

Emily gaped.

"I wanted the rights to go to your mother, Em. I really did. But the law has no idea this child is yours. Even though we have a blood test and that doctor's name now, the procedure was off the books and there is no sufficient proof. It couldn't be your mother. So I wrote her a letter."

"You sent it to her?"

Ali shook her head. "No, Jason has it. He will give it to her if our child is born in jail."

Emily felt nauseous at the thought.

"The letter explains everything, and Jason agreed to move anywhere your mother chose to so that she can help to raise our child."

"He would do that?"

"He's learned a lot about family these past few years. We all have."

"What about holding the baby? Giving it a name?" Emily cried.

"I told Jason to let Pam choose a name. Is that okay?"

Emily was crying too hard to speak so she just nodded.

"I've spent too much of my life away from you already. I'm not leaving you again. Ever. Please forgive me, Em."

Emily took a steadying breath. "Forgive you? Everything I do is for you, Ali. I've loved you since I met you. Even when I thought you were dead I loved you so much I couldn't focus. Even when I was supposed to hate you I loved you. I love you and I respect your choice, as much as I wish—"

Alison cut her off with a kiss and then rolled over to straddle Emily. Emily held her breath as she stared up at Alison with her mouth agape. She was eager to make love to her but terrified that it would be the last time she ever could.

Alison leaned forward, and Emily took a breath, Ali's breasts hovered just over her face. Emily kissed her just above the neckline of her shirt and she shivered. When she sat back down on top of Emily she was holding a cloth napkin she had retrieved from the picnic basket. She used it to clean the tears off of Emily's face, and then she buried her head in Emily's shoulder. The night had gotten chillier and her cheeks were red from crying, but she smiled at Emily, happy to have her for these last few hours.

Emily grabbed Alison's waist and rolled them over before resting on her knees. Ali did the same and they stared across at each other before peeling off their first layer of clothing. Unable to wait, Emily pushed them down again and straddled Alison's thigh.

They both enjoyed the friction of their entangled bodies as they rose and fell together. Emily reached down and unbuttoned Ali's jeans before sliding her hand between her legs. Ali gasped and arched up to meet Emily's hand.

"Wait."

Emily stopped.

Alison unbuttoned her jeans and mirrored her motions. Emily closed her eyes and rocked against Ali's hand.

"Okay, keep going….Please."

Emily began moving her hand again. "More?" She asked raising her eyebrows and smirking.

Alison only nodded, and Emily waited for more.

"Yes, Em. More." She whispered desperately.

Instead of giving her more she pulled her hand away.

"What the hell part of 'more' did you not understand?!"

Emily spoke as she began to pull Alison's pants down. "Woah, Queen Bee much?"

"Old habits" she gasped as she watched herself get undressed. She grabbed Emily's hand, finding the burn between her fingers and she sucked on it gently. Then she stroked her tongue up Emily's finger to the tip before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

"You can't always get what you want," Emily teased, as Ali moved on to the next finger. Emily moved her hand back down Alison's body.

"I got you." She said this just as Emily's fingers thrust inside of her and her mouth was left hopelessly open as she tried to catch her breath.

"How's more?" She rolled her thumb over Alison's clit and curled her fingers upward.

"Oh God, Em!"

She realized her hand was stationary when Emily began to thrust against it. She reached further down and Emily pushed forward and spread her legs so that Alison could finger her.

"How's more," she mocked.

Emily moaned, "fuck me…."

"That's what I'm trying to do if you would let me."

Their orgasms came in short succession, and Emily didn't want to waste any second of their time. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and pressed her whole body against Alison. As they kissed her hand finally found that blanket. She pulled it over them, and they were cocooned safely in their own world under the blanket. There was just enough air for just two.

Emily ran her hand down Alison's body slowly and lightly. She stopped at the inside of her knee and then began to drag her hand back up to her inner thigh. She stopped when she felt the rough raised skin of Alison's scar and she traced it with her fingers. Ali shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little," she nodded.

Emily reached for another blanket and wrapped it tightly around Alison before moving her hand back down to her hip. They kissed, and Ali grabbed her arm the way that a drowning woman might cling to a life vest. Emily wanted to see her face more clearly and so she brought her hand up to push Ali's hair away. They smiled at each other before kissing again. Ali clung tightly to the blanket and to Emily for warmth. Summer nights, it seemed, were as cold as the days were hot.

"What time is it?"

Emily shushed her. "It's still tonight."

"And tonight will go on forever."

"Exactly." Though, in truth, Emily had peaked at her watch, which was lying on the ground at the edge of the quilt.

After a moment Alison peeled the blanket away from her body so she could feel Emily's skin on hers. Emily rolled them back over and handed the edge of the blanket to Alison to hold while she made her way down her body. She kissed her neck, and then her breasts, which were beginning to feel swollen and tender. Emily's kisses and gentle kneading felt so good against them. She took one of Ali's nipples into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. Alison dropped the blanket so she could run her fingers through Emily's hair and urge her downward. She did but stopped at her belly to kiss it.

When Ali felt Emily's tongue between her legs she pushed the blanket down and Emily lifted her head questioningly.

"Turn around so I can—"

Emily moved to do so before Ali could even finish her thought. She straddled her face and then bent down to continue licking her as Ali craned her neck up to do the same.

When they both came their moans were muffled between thighs and the fast vibration of their sounds and their breathing made the waves of their pleasure last even longer.

Finally, Emily rolled off of Alison and Alison rolled over so that they lay side-by-side. Emily ran her lips over Ali's scar before she stood and turned around so that they could lay facing one another.

Alison was shivering again and Emily furrowed her brow before wrapping her up in her arms and pulling both blankets over them. Ali continued to shiver and Emily kissed her forehead, which was damp with sweat.

"It's not the cold, Em."

"I know."

"I can't bear the thought of being away from you."

"Ssh, don't think about that now."

"But it's almost time."

"But it's not yet."

"But—"

"Do you think we disappointed any ghosts?"

Alison smirked at the momentary distraction. "No, I think they got just what they came for."

When they arrived at the barn Spencer noticed a leaf clinging to Alison's hair. She pulled it out without a word and held it up to her. Ali simply shrugged, and Spencer silently threw it outside as Hannah walked through the door.


End file.
